


Mehameha

by Linna_Ai



Series: Season 3 McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x09, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Danno parece triste, tio Steve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehameha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-O não me pertence, se pertencesse, McDanno seria canon (e já não é?)  
> N.A: Mehameha siginifica “solitário, solidão” em havaiano, ou pelo menos é o que achei nos dicionários na net.

 

-Danno parece triste, tio Steve...  
  
-Triste?- Steve deixou o sarcasmo transbordar em suas palavras, desviando o olhar da garota para onde ela olhava: Danny rindo e conversando animado cercado pelas modelos. –Ele parece estar se divertindo muito...  
  
-Agora sim... mas quando eu ligo para dizer ‘boa noite’ para ele, ele sempre parece triste e solitário...- Grace disse preocupada, voltando a olhar para Steve, vendo sua preocupação refletida no rosto dele. -...tio Steve, você gosta do Danno?  
  
-E-eu...- ele arregalou os olhos, atônito, encarando a expressão inocente... Não seja tolo, Steve, é claro que ela está falando de outro tipo de gostar! –Por que es-está me... me perguntando i-isso?  
  
-Você gosta dele?- ela insistiu.  
  
-Claro, mas...  
  
-Então porque não diz para ele?  
  
-E-eu... olha, Gracie, eu acho que ele prefere bem mais ouvir isso de você...  
  
-Eu sei que ele gosta...mas ele tá triste, eu sei que sim, mesmo que ele finja que não. Eu acho que ele precisa ouvir isso de mais alguém, de alguém da idade dele... Só pude pensar em você, tio Steve.  
  
-Eu?  
  
Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.  
  
-Você vai dizer pro Danno?  
  
-Gracie...  
  
-Por favor, tio Steve...- ela o olhou com aqueles grandes e pidonhos olhos castanhos.  
  
-Claro, Gracie, eu... eu vou sim.  
  
-Obrigado, tio Steve!- ela sorriu animada e ergueu-se de sua cadeira à frente do moreno, indo abraçá-lo e plantar-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de correr em direção ao pai, repetindo o gesto com ele e se inserindo na conversa do círculo de modelos.  
  
**The end?**


End file.
